scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1996's Disney threequel film "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" It appeared on YouTube on October 23th, 2026. Cast *Aladdin - Toby Tenma/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 2009) *Aladdin (Young) - Max (Dragon Tales) *Jasmine - Cora (Astro Boy; 2009) *Genie - SpongeBob SquarePants *Cassim - Dr. Tenma (Astro Boy; 2009) *Sa'Luk - Tyler (Heavy Metal; 2000) *Sa'Luk's Men - Alejandro (Total Drama), Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After), Hades (Hercules; 1997), Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers), Professor Norton Nimnul and Normie (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Iago - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Abu - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Sultan - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rajah - Draco (DragonHeart) *Carpet - Lugia (Pokémon The Movie 2000) *Razoul - Morro (LEGO Ninjago) *Razoul's Guards - Terminator Robots (Terminator series) *The Hand of Midas as himself *Peddler - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) Scenes *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 1 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 2 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 3 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 4 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 5 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 6 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 7 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 8 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 9 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 10 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 11 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 12 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 13 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 14 *Astroladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 15 End Credits Movie used *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) Movies and TV Shows used: *Astro Boy (2009) *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates *Dragon Tales *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Heavy Metal 2000 *Total Drama series *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Quest for Camelot *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Shrek Forever After *Hercules *The Rescuers *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *DragonHeart *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Terminator series *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Gallery Toby Tenma smile.jpeg|Toby Tenma/Astro Boy as Aladdin Max in Frog Prints.png|Max as Aladdin (Young) Cora in Astro Boy (2009).jpeg|Cora as Jasmine Spongebob finger point.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants as Genie Dr. Tenma.jpeg|Dr. Tenma as Cassim Tyler Heavy Metal 2000.jpeg|Tyler as Sa'Luk Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_Ogthar.jpg|Ogthar Ruber.jpg|Ruber Youtubescratch Wiki - Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-216.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin Hades in Hercules.jpg|Hades Mr. Snoops.jpg|Mr. Snoops 702a879e0828a5586c4365811addc6ca.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul Normie.png|and Normie as Sa'Luk's Men Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Iago Jerry in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes.jpg|Jerry as Abu Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Sultan Tumblr_lmqjpwmZT11qinu8yo1_500.jpg|Draco as Rajah Lugia M02.png|Lugia as Carpet Morro in Lego Ninjago.jpeg|Morro as Razoul Terminator robots.png|Terminator Robots as Razoul's Guards The Hand of Midas.jpg|The Hand of Midas as himself Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|Mad Hatter as Peddler Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Astroladdin series